Yasmin
"It’s me, Yasmin! I can spend hours mixing and matching new pieces with vintage ones! I might be shy, but I really love being on stage and singing my heart out!" "Love, love, love new ideas, worthwhile causes and helping the underdog. I'm very sensitive to others' feelings - and my friends say sometimes I'm a little too sensitive about myself. Sometimes I worry too much about whether I fit in... but I'm working on the self-confidence thing." Yasmin is nicknamed Pretty Princess by her friends. She is often very shy, but loves the spotlight. She is named for MGA Entertainment president Isaac Larian's daughter, Jasmine. She has appeared in almost all Bratz collections, like Cloe, making the two the series' main protagonists. Yasmin has also been produced in the Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz, and Bratz Babyz lines. Appearance Yasmin has been produced with a variety of hair colors, ranging from a light to dirty blonde or brown with really blonde highlights. She has green or brown eyes, and can be easily recognized by the beauty mark on her left cheek. She is produced with medium-tan skin tone. The Live Action movie adaptation characterized her to be of Hispanic-Jewish origin based off of her original prototype character "Lupe". But by debut, Yasmin was intended to be of Iranian heritage. "Yasmin" is the Arabic form of Jasmine, according to an interview with Isaac Larian's daughter, Jasmine. Like most of the Bratz, her appearance has changed for certain doll lines. But, although her skin, hair, and eye color changed, you could always tell it was Yasmin, thanks to her signature beauty mark. TV Series In the CGI TV series, Yasmin retains her signature tan skin and beauty mark, as well as her chocolate brown hair. She sports her full second outfrit from the Funk Out line: a white tank top with a tattoo-styled flowered design on it, bright sky blue denim capris jeans with a red and blue striped scarf belt. She also wears her bright blue platform shoes from the Flaunt It collection. Her hair on the other hand is actually Jade's hair style from Funk Out: a high ponytail with bangs, but slightly altered to make it fit Yasmin. Her ponytail is wrapped with a shaggy piece sticking ouf. She also has half light lavender-blue and half dark brown/black eyes Her eye makeup is very similar to Sasha's, but is much more lighter and pale. She also dons large silver hoop earrings to finish the look. Currently In her most recent designs, Yasmin has taken on a very unique and colorful style. She has pulled her hair into pigtails with several light brown loose strands of hair framing her face with bangs that just barely cover her eyes. The colored streaks in her hair are cyan blue, yellow/light brown, magenta, and lilac. She has curly strands of magenta and dark blue, and also has multiple braids consisting of pink, yellow, orange-red, and violet-fuchsia. Yasmin wears a red, orange, white, and brown long sleeved top with bell shaped sleeves, underneath a pink tank top with a cyan blue flowery belt. She also wears denim short-shorts with the pockets sticking out of the bottom, black and white striped stockings, and red shoes with gold heels and tops that resemble leg warmers. Personality Yasmin can be quiet, but she is a talented writer and an aspiring pop-star, most notably in the live-action Bratz film, and in the animated Bratz: Girlz Really Rock! feature. Yasmin is feminine, glamorous and graceful, and is always there for her friends. Even though there is something almost regal about her, Yasmin is not pretentious; she is open-minded, and loves alternative trends in fashion, fitness and beauty. For Bratz magazine, Yasmin is the trends writer. She is into yoga. Animals are her passion. Relationships * Jade, Cloe, Sasha, Fianna, Nevra, Roxxi, Meygan and Dana are Yasmin's BFFs and Eitan is Yas' boyfriend. Koby, Cade, Dylan and Cameron are also Yas' friends. *Scott was Yasmin's date to the dance in Inner Beauty Queen. *In the "Bratz World First Date" line, Yasmin's First Date was Braden. *Yasmin has a marriage certificate with Cameron in the Bratz Babyz "Bride & Groom" line. * Yasmina is Yasmin's witchy cousin from the Bratzillaz set. Their personal relationship has not yet been stated. * Twins Nona and Tess are her cousins as well. * Nathaniel & Portia are her parents. * She also had a relationship with Dylan in ''Bratz: The Movie''. * Bubbie is Yasmin's Grandmother. Seen in the Bratz Movie. * Manny is Yasmin's Dorky Little Brother. * Her world collection "first date" had her dating Braden, the new boy in town. Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Yasmintv.png Bratz The Movie Yasmin Singing Wallpaper.jpg Yasmin.png Bratz New Year's CeleBratztion Limited Edition Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper Yasmin.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Rodeo Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Yasmina2.png Bratz dancing with Alonce.gif Bratz -Jade & Sasha Poka Dancing.gif Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Pretty Princess (Yasmin).jpg|Yasmin's sigma: Pretty Princess Bratz Candyz Yasmin (Box).jpg Bratz Yasmin Forever Diamondz 13204.jpg Cam App Yasmin.jpg Featherageous Yasmin (Cartoon).PNG Bratz Holly Wood Style Yasmin Card.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin.jpg Bgrr-yasmin u43.png Yasmin Rock Angelz.png Yasminprincess.jpg Yasminonmic.jpg Yasmine holiday.jpg Yasminbratz.jpg XpressitYasmin.jpg P4fyasmin.png YasminFP2.jpg Yasminfp.png Yasminmovie.jpg Yasmin baby.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Yasmin.jpg Yasmin.png Bratz Party Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin Logo.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin 2.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Yasmin.jpg Bratz X-Press It Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz X-Press It Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Yasmin.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Yasmin 2007.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Yasmin.jpg Bratz Ice Champions Yasmin.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Twin Pack Yasmin and Eitan Dolls.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Twin Pack Yasmin and Eitan.jpg Bratz Rock Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Yasmin.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Beach Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Costume Party Pretty Pirate Yasmin.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper #5 Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Swimwear Edition Yasmin.jpg Bratz Crystalicious Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girlfriendz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Gold Medal Gymnasts Yasmin.jpg Bratz Hollywood Style Yasmin.jpg Bratz Iconz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Iconz Yasmin.jpg yasmin-onthemic.jpg yasmin-onthemic2.jpg yasmin-onthemic3.jpg Bratz Kidz Costume Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Nighty Nite Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Sassy Style Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Snap-On Sleepover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Magic Makeup Yasmin.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Kidz 2nd Edition Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz 2nd Edition Yasmin.jpg Bratz Big Kidz Music Stars Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz the Movie Yasmin.jpg Pretty Princess.png Bratz 1980s Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Disco Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Roller Disco Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Midnight Dance Yasmin.jpg Bratz World Yasmin's First Date.jpg Yasmin2014.png 36578394_1293153607487503_613153512611643392_n.png|Yasmin's new logo design. s-l300.jpg Bratz_Girlz_Really_Rock_Yasmin_Wallpaper.jpg|Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin Wallpaper Bratz Babyz Costume Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Babyz Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Babyz Yasmin.jpg Flaunt-it_yasmin.jpg Style-it_yasmin.jpg Rock-angelz_yasmin.jpg Rock-angelz_yasmin-eitan.jpg Doll Profile "It’s me, Yasmin! I can spend hours mixing and matching new pieces with vintage ones! I might be shy, but I really love being on stage and singing my heart out!" *Nickname: Pretty Princess *Pet: Frog *Favorite Sport: Yoga *Favorite Movies: Romance, comedy, drama & fantasy *Favorite Books: Mystery, romance, non-fiction, fantasy and drama *Favorite Music: Indie rock, pop, jazz and punk rock *Favorite Food: Pasta or anything Italian, Thai, Mediterranean, anything ethnic and pizza *Favorite Class: Creative writing, music & science *Favorite Color: Honey yellow and Earth-tone colors *Fashion Passion: Vintage bohemian style with tons of texture and earth tones *Dislikes: People who act just like everyone else - boring! * Likes: Combing the thrift store racks for vintage dresses and reconstructing them into new and fab pieces, writing and singing songs, being on stage, doing yoga or Pilates for some relaxing exercise. *MY FRIENDS SAY I'M... : I might be quiet off-stage, but I'm a star when I'm in the spotlight! *SHOPPIN' SPLURGES: Vintage dresses! I seriously have waaaay too many *MY PERFECT DAY WOULD BE: Getting an early start with a yummy breakfast, then checking out what's new at all my fave vintage boutiques *MY FAVE PAIR OF SHOES: Vintage wedge heels! *MY QUIRKS: I'm a shopaholic... I once shopped for 12 hours straight! Trivia *Yasmin fans and Jade fans often fight about leadership, but it is unknown if Jade or Yasmin is the Bratz leader. *Yasmin has originally long curly hair. *In earlier concept drawings, she is the most sweetest, it is probably seen because she wears pink shaded dresses, with a heart pouch, her skin is supposed to be tanish, and she had violet hair. *In the animated series, Yasmin seems somewhat closer to Jade than she does to Cloe or Sasha. Media Yasmin has been voiced by Dionne Quan and Maryke Hendrikse, and was portrayed by Nathalia Ramos in the live-action film. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Bratz Category:Females Category:Diamondz Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Wild West Collection Category:Fashion Pixiez Category:Brown-haired Bratz